Nobody Is Coming Back
by Tazkya19
Summary: "I just wanted to meet Roxas once more! But... He's gone..." "You are wrong, Lea!" [[ORIGINAL IDEA WASN'T MINE! I got this idea from a fanmade video about Roxas is coming back... I found it somewhere in facebook. If anybody has a link to the video ANYWHERE (youtube, facebook, etc) please send me the title or the link, I want to put it in the disclaimer]]


_**A/N**_ **: I don't know why lots of ideas are coming to my head... *overheat**

 **I got this idea from a fanmade video about Roxas is coming back... I found it somewhere in facebook. If anybody has a link to the video ANYWHERE (youtube, facebook, etc) please send me the title or the link... I want to put disclaimer.**

 **I put a Roxas and Ven scene, so make sure you read my previous fanfiction,** _ **Nobody with The Wind**_ **, if you want to know and understand what happened between them before :) (if you don't want, it's okay tho, but you might getting kinda confuse of what has happened)**

 **This fic takes place after Dream Drop Distance~ (Kingdom Hearts III? Lol maybe?)**

 **Thank you and please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The Keyblade Wielders gathered at Yen Sid's room, discussing about something.

Just then, Sora remembered something he wanted to ask. "Right, Axel—"

"I told you it's Lea! How many times do I have to tell you guys~?" Axel —oops, sorry— Lea protested.

"Sorry, Lea," Sora chuckled. "Remember the time when you saved me from the Nobodies?"

"Ergh... When I faded away?" Actually, Lea didn't want to remember that time. Those things he said to Sora before he faded away... Lea just wanted to burry his own head in the sand.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded. "You said that you wanted to meet Roxas..."

 _Oh, no. Please don't mention that._

"So, what were you trying to do... With me, or Kairi, or everybody else...?"

 _Damn it_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nobody is Coming Back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Well... Uhm... You see..." Lea scratched the back of his neck, started to sweat. "Uh- I don't think it's save to tell it to you..."

"Why not?" Sora protested.

"Err... It's not a good thing," Lea answered.

King Mickey tapped his back (or, his leg, since he's small compared to Lea). "It's okay, you can tell us," he said, "We know you won't try to do it anymore, right?" Everybody in the room except Lea nodded.

"Y- you see..." He inhaled for a while. "I... Kidnapped Kairi in order to make you, Sora, do as I wanted, bringing you into my trap..."

"Huh?"

"I... Was trying to turn Sora into a Heartless again..."

"Whaaaaaaat?!"

"Hold on! I don't feel like it anymore!" Lea stopped Sora (and also Riku and Kairi) from angry to him.

"The first time I turned into a Heartless, I was lucky cause I was able to come back thanks to Kairi," Sora grumbled. "I don't know wether I'll be able to come back again if I turned into a Heartless another time!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Lea shouted. "I just wanted to meet Roxas once more!"

Sora hesitated. He just remembered again, that was the line Axel said before he faded away.

"So... If Sora turned into a Heartless again, his Nobody, Roxas would born once more?" Kairi asked with a nod from Lea as an answer.

"But... When I saw you..." Lea stared at Sora's eyes. "I just couldn't... I couldn't let you overtake by the darkness..."

"Ax— Lea..."

"But when I decided to help you instead of turning you into a Heartless... Then..." Lea tried so hard not to let his tears fall down. "...Roxas has gone..."

After a few seconds of silence, Sora shook his head. "You're wrong, Axel—"

"Lea."

"—Lea." Sora took both of Lea's hand and grabbed them. "He hasn't gone. You haven't lost him." He closed his eyes.

"I learned a long time ago that as long as you hold somebody important in you heart..." Sora's hands and Lea's hands started to shine, suprised Lea. "...You'll always be able to find them, no matter the distance."

The light shone brighter, but Lea felt warm in his chest. He closed his eyes and he smiled a bit as he remembered those beatiful memories he shared with Roxas.

Both Sora and Lea felt warmer and warmer in their chest. Without the two of them noticing, their chest were shining.

Just then, from the middle of them, a heart appeared. The heart was floating and floating, getting further a bit from them until it reached the ground.

The ground shone so bright that Lea noticed and opened his eyes. He turned his head to see what's happening.

And there he was, standing.

"...Roxas...?"

Lea released his hand from Sora and walked closely to his dearest friend.

The blond-haired boy just standing there with a small smile on his lips, stared at his best friend. "Axel..." He murmured.

Lea continue staring as he walked closer. "You- you're here," he said, couldn't believe what he saw. He grabbed Roxas' shoulder. "...You're really here..."

Roxas still smiling, and he stared deeply into Lea's eyes. "Of course I'm here... You made me a promise, remember? To always bring your friends back," he said.

Lea suprised to hear that Roxas still remember that promise. "Roxas... I..." He grabbed Roxas' hands as he dropped down onto the floor on his knees.

"I'm sorry... For the mistakes I made... For hurting you." Lea bit his lips. "I- I wanted so much to get you back... I..."

Tears started to fell down from Lea's eyes.

"...I missed you... I should have told that a long, time ago... I've been a horrible friend..."

Roxas grabbed Lea's hand back. "Maybe," he said.

"But you're still my best friend, Axel."

He dropped down and hugged Lea, suprised the person in front of him. "I was angry, but the fact that you're my best friend never change."

Lea silenced for a few seconds, but then he hugged back.

"You and I are partners... To the end."

Lea tightened his hug. "Thank you... For forgiving me." But then he slapped Roxas' back.

"Ouch! What did you do, Axel?!" Roxas protested.

"It's Lea!" Lea shouted back.

"But Axel is better!" Roxas protested once again.

Lea grumbled. "Fine..."

"Yeay, can I call you Axel too?!" Sora asked cheerfully.

"No."

"Eeeeehhh why not?"

"I only let Roxas," Lea said.

Roxas laughed to see Sora pouting. "Sorry Sora~" he said.

"May I interrupt your reunion?"

The three of them turned their head to see who was talking. It was the other blond-haired boy, Ventus.

"Ven..." Roxas released his hug and stood up. He stared at Ventus' eyes.

Ventus walked slowly until he was right in front of Roxas. The room was in silence for a few seconds.

Just then, Ventus hugged tight Roxas.

"Roxas... I'm glad..." Tears of relief started to falling down from Ventus' eyes. "I'm glad to see you back... I- I thought- you were gone forever- because of me..."

Roxas hugged Ventus back. "When you said that it's better for you to stay with me... Honestly, I was glad that you said that," he said, "I felt like... Finally I have someone that care about me..."

"Hei, what about me? I cared about you, too!" Lea interrupted.

Roxas glared at Lea. "Shush, fine, I'll say **another one**." He hugged Ventus tighter. "I really thank you, Ven. I am sorry I released you without your agreement."

Ventus shook his head. "No, thank **you** ," he said, "Because of you, I finally able to meet my long-lost friend..." Behind him, Aqua smiled. "Thank you for your sacrifice. I'm really glad to see you back..."

"Yeah... Me too..."

"Now, may I interrupt **your** reunion?"

Sora, Lea, Roxas, and Ventus turned their head to see who was talking —again. It was The King.

"Can anyone explain how Roxas able to come back?" King Mickey stared at the four, seeking for answers. "I know it is a good thing cause we need more Keyblade Wielders to fight against The Seeker of Darkness, but I was just curious about how did Roxas able to come back."

Sora moved one step closer to Mickey. "Well, like I said, as long as we hold somebody important in our heart, we'll always be able to—"

"—find them, no matter the distance," King Mickey completed Sora's sentence. "I know that. Gosh, the power of a person's heart is amazing. But still, is there another explanation?"

Sora, Roxas, and Ventus gazed at each other.

"Well, maybe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N**_ **: That's it! I'm sorry I need to cut it here! I'm too lazy to add the explanation... /slapp/ well, I wasn't planning to add lots of explanation (cause myself is still confuse to the complicated plot of Kingdom Hearts-)... I just wanted to focus on the reunion scene. I wanted to practice to make some angsty fiction... (Still need lots of practice tho)**

 **Well then, thank you for reading! I hope you like it!**


End file.
